


Took Your Hand And We Ran: Better With Two

by Misswhoviangirl



Series: I'm The Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Deaf Character, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Season/Series 02, Secrets, Sequel, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Telepathic Bond, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: It's a New Year, a new regeneration and new travels for the Doctor and her companions! Once again battling aliens, monsters, visiting historical figures and meeting old friends! But something's changed between the Doctor and Jamie, every trip is a test of there already complicated and changing relationship. And the Doctor is feeling things for her human companion that Time Ladies aren't supposed to feel. Is it possible she's falling in love? Will she tell him? What will happen if she does?But there's also danger following them, too. Something is lurking in the air. Something's coming. And the Doctor can feel it.What is it? And will it threaten their forever?*Part Two of 'Took Your Hand And We Ran...'
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: I'm The Doctor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1161137
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, here we are sequel to 'Took Your Hand And We Ran' so excited to write this!
> 
> Quick note: Due to the Coronavirus I've decided not to write 'New Earth', sorry. I just don't feel it's appropriate, right now. But no worries I have plans for this ;)
> 
> *Oh, and Jack will be in this just not all the episodes :)  
> Hope you enjoy the story!  
> Thank you!

“So, what do you think?” The Doctor asked smiling.

Jamie and Jack were stunned. A new person was standing there in the Doctor’s clothes, blond, shorter, cheery. The emo, sarcastic Doctor was gone. Jamie was basically staring at a stranger.

Before either could respond she waved her hand at them.

“No, no, wait, let me guess!” She grinned. She briefly examined herself. “Hmm, a bit slimmer,” The new Doctor noted. She glanced at her feet. “Bit shorter, no problem, I’ll get used to it. Voice is a bit cockney still not bad.” The Doctor shrugged. She carefully touched her head and grinned. “Ooh, new hair,” She smiled. “I’m blond,” She exclaimed. “Haven’t been blond for a while!” The Doctor then frowned. “Still not ginger, though.”

The Doctor looked at them both.

“So, what do you think?” She asked rocking on her heels.

Neither responded. Too stunned and nervous.

Jamie just lowered his gaze sheepishly. She was actually very pretty but he wasn’t ready to admit it.

The Doctor looked at them slightly wary.

“What?” She said. “Is it that bad?” The Doctor said concerned.

Jack looked at her clearing his throat.

“No, it’s just we’re not sure who you are.” He admitted carefully.

She scoffed.

“What do you mean who am I,” The Doctor exclaimed. “I’m the Doctor!” She scoffed.

He shook his head.

“No, you’re some pretty girl or thing that’s taken the place of the Doctor.” Jack commented.

The Doctor rolled her eyes.

“Thanks,” She remarked sarcastically. The Doctor looked at her two stunned companions. “It’s me, I promise!” The Doctor swore.

She looked at Jamie.

“You saw me change, yeah?” The Doctor said.

He nodded.

“I know… It’s just you’re so different.” Jamie signed back.

“I’m not that different.” She replied. The Doctor looked at Jack questionably. “Am I that different?” She asked.

Jack shrugged.

“Well, you’re a bit more cheerful than you used to be,” Jack commented. “Bit refreshing, to be honest.” He remarked.

The Doctor made a face at him then came towards Jamie. He seemed so nervous it was heartbreaking.  
She took his hand. Jamie couldn’t help but noticed how perfectly it fit like before. He met her now caramel brown eyes. It was like looking at another girl.

“It is me, Jamie” She told him softly. “I promise.” The Doctor said. She smiled at him. “Remember the first thing I did? In that store basement…long time ago?”

Jamie looked at her. There was a trace of sparkle in her new eyes.

“I took your hand and we just ran, yeah?” She said thoughtfully.

Jack watched Jamie slowly nod as if confirming it was her but he still seemed bothered.

The Doctor smiled then pulled back literally bouncing back to the console.

“And of course, we never stopped running, yeah? Just kept running and running” She said flipping switches and moving side to side. This Doctor certainly had a lot of energy!

Suddenly she stopped, grasping the console for support.

“Ooh, moved to fast.” She muttered.

Jack looked at her concerned.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

The Doctor nodded and smiled.

“Yeah, never better.” She replied. But suddenly she winced and keeled over in pain.

“Okay, maybe not!” The Doctor winced.

They both rushed to her side, Jamie placing his hand on her shoulder.

Jack knelt beside her.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked.

The Doctor groaned a little.

“Regeneration’s…going wrong…” She barely got out. The Doctor then lifted her head and grinned wildly at a switch on console. “Ooh, have used this in a while!” She flipped it causing the TARDIS to go crazy!

Jack and Jamie both fell back on the grid floor. Hard!

“Ow, have you lost your mind?!” Jack yelled.

“Probably!” She giggled and flipped another switch making the TARDIS bounce and swerve! Jamie hung on the console for dear life!

The Doctor’s eyes were wild! Was this supposed to be part of the regeneration? 

She stood gesturing at her machine. The lights were going and alarms were blaring!

“Come on, ol’ girl, let’s see how fast you can go, yeah!” She declared hitting another button.

Jamie looked at her. Something was very wrong!

Jack tried to steady himself but the shaking was too much. He fell back again.

“Doctor stop!” He begged.

She pouted.

“Ah, where’s your sense of fun?” The Doctor whined. For a second expression changed and she cringed in pain again and clung to the console looking panicked. 

“I can’t control it,” The Doctor admitted fearfully. She winced. “Oh, my head!” She groaned in agony before popping back up again with renew energy.

She grinned at the screen.

“Hot dog, we’re about to crash land in the Powell Estate...or your mother's living room,” The Doctor giggled. “Oh, won’t Roni be surprised!” She exclaimed jumping. “I’m so giddy, I love it!!” She laughed.

Dread filled inside him. His mother was going to kill him but at this point he didn’t care where they landed as long this crazy ride stopped!

She placed her hand on another switch.

“Hang on tight!” The Doctor sang before pulling it down.

Jamie closed his eyes and braced himself for a crash landing!

Next: Christmas Invasion


	2. Christmas Invasion Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I apologize for the rewrite, not too happy with the first chapter. But I'm pretty happy with this :)  
> Hope you like the changes :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

‘Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree…’ 

Mickey Smith shut off the radio. He was not up for Christmas tunes, right now. God, Christmas, he paused staring at the engine of the car he was fixing. Jamie used to help him with this kind of thing. Now, he was gone. It had been a year since he disappeared into the TARDIS. Mickey had no idea if he was alive or…no, no, he was not even going to think that. Jamie was fine.

He grabbed his wrench and kept working. Suddenly, he heard a strange but familiar noise. Mickey stopped and listened. A whooshing sound. He heard it again! Mickey grinned! It sounded like the TARDIS! Had to be!

He dashed off to find Roni! He spotted her at the laundry mat and raced to her.

“Roni, I heard the TARDIS!” He signed feverishly.

Her eyes brighten.

“Are you sure?” She signed back.

He nodded.

“Yeah, come on!” Mickey signed taking her hand and pulled her to the street to find it.

They paused, looking around the empty street.

He frowned. It should be here?

Roni looked at him skeptical.

“Are you sure you heard...?” Roni signed.

“Yes!” He insisted.

Suddenly a blue box appeared from the sky like an electric current! It whizzed by them! Mickey pulled down Roni as it flew erratically barely missing them!

The TARDIS flew and spin bouncing off a car and skipped along the street hitting a wall before landing with a thud!  
Concerned Roni and Mickey ran to it and the door burst opened and a blond woman came staggering out.

“London, Earth, I did it!” She exclaimed.

Jamie slowly came out looking a bit shaken but relieved it was over.

The Doctor glanced back at him pointing.

“I told you I could do it,” The Doctor huffed stumbling a little. Jamie rolled his eyes. She looked around at the Christmas decorations in a daze. “Ooh, Christmas!” She grinned.

Roni and Mickey looked at her completely clueless to who she was.

She pointed eagerly at them.

“Mickey, Roni!”

She grabbed their shoulders and pulled them close.

“I’ve got to tell you something,” She said in low voice. “Something extremely important.” The Doctor frowned. “Now, what was it?” She muttered. Her eyes widen. “Oh, I remember!” She let out grinning at them. “Merry Christmas!” The Doctor exclaimed before collapsing but Jamie quickly caught her.

Roni looked at the mystery girl.

“Who is she?” She signed.

Before Jamie could respond Jack stepped out.

“Did she faint again?” He asked.

Mickey frowned more confused than ever and did a time’s up sign.

“Hang on, who is he and who is she,” He said. “Where’s the Doctor?” Mickey asked.

Jamie sighed.

“This is the Doctor,” He signed simply. “She changed.” Jamie added.

Roni just looked at him baffled.

“What,” She signed. “What does that even mean?” Roni signed confused.

“I’ll explain, later but we need to get her inside.” Jamie signed concerned. He then gestured at Jack. “And this Jack. You can trust him… I think.” He signed before carefully cradling the Doctor in his arms.

Jack scowled.

“Thanks!” He snorted following him.

Roni sighed.

“This day gets crazier and crazier.” She signed.

Mickey followed. He couldn’t wait to hear this!

Everything had finally settled down; the Doctor was resting in the guest bedroom while Jack and Mickey checked the TARDIS for minor damages.   
Jamie could feel his mother watching him as dug through the fridge before grabbing a water. He knew she had questions but Jamie honestly had no explanations to what had happened.

He sipped his water trying to avoid his mother’s stare.

“So, the Doctor can change her face?” Roni signed clarifying.

He shrugged.

“I guess, yeah.” Jamie signed.

She frowned.

“But she’s still the Doctor, yeah?”

Jamie sighed.

“Yeah.” He signed quickly.

Roni frowned.

“But is she the same person or is the face just different?” Roni questioned signing.

Jamie scoffed.

“I don’t know!” He signed frustrated.

Roni gave him a look. Jamie immediately regretted his tone and signed.

“I’m sorry,” He apologized. “Rough day.” Jamie signed looking down.

Roni came closer.

“What’s wrong, huh?” She signed concerned.

Jamie looked at her almost lost.

“I know it’s her,” He signed. “It’s just…what happens next? I mean with us…how she going to feel about…?” Jamie paused gazing down feeling embarrassed. He then smiled slightly. “So, anything new here?” He signed changing the subject. 

Roni leaned against the wall.

“Well, got a new Prime Minister,” She signed. “Harriet Jones, Britain's Golden Age, really into space exploration and all that. They even sent a space probe called Guinevere One to Mars while you were gone.” Roni added excitedly.

Jamie grunted.

“Been there, already.” He signed unimpressed.

Roni scoffed.

“Oh, of course,” She signed moving her hands dramatically. “My son the space traveler!” Roni joked getting him to smile. She grinned. “There’s that smile I love to see.”

Jamie looked at his mother thoughtfully. She was always good at making him feel better.

“Look, why don’t you and Mickey go Christmas shopping and “I’ll look after the Doctor.” Roni signed.

He was slightly reluctant. Looking after the Doctor wasn’t easy.

“You sure?” He signed.

Roni nodded.

“Sure, I’ll be fine.”

Jamie glanced at her.

“What about Jack?” He signed carefully.

She smirked.

“I can handle Jack,” She signed. “Now come on, go! You might have fun.” Roni gestured at the door.

Maybe Roni was right. Maybe he did need a break. And it was just Christmas shopping and he would be back soon. And the Doctor would be fine here at least it was safer than anywhere else.

He finally took the money from his mother and left to get Mickey but paused by the bedroom that the Doctor was resting in. She slowly breathed out some golden particles as she slept peacefully.

Yeah, she would be fine.

Jamie smiled at her and left feeling a little better but no idea of the danger that was about to happen.

Tbc


	3. Christmas Invasion Pt. 2

The market was crowded, busy with last minute shoppers. Christmas light hung everywhere and sparkling decorations and motion lights lit the evening sky! Jamie still couldn’t believe it was Christmas Eve. It was amazing how things like the holidays were forgotten while in the TARDIS. He wasn’t even sure if he missed his birthday! In the TARDIS it always felt like time was endless.

Mickey nudged his arm breaking into his thoughts.

“Missed a lot while you were gone.” He told him.

Jamie sighed.

“So, I’ve been told.” Jamie signed.

“Well, that girl you were crazy about, Jennie; she got married.” Mickey commented.

Jamie nodded.

“Good for her.” He signed simply.

He looked at him surprised. 

“Wow! I would’ve thought you would be devastated or something,” Mickey scoffed. “You used to be crazy about her.”

He shrugged.

“I guess I found something more important, I suppose.” Jamie signed.

Mickey nodded.

“Right, I guess aliens and planets you can’t pronounce does bring a different perspective on life.” He joked.

Jamie smirked then glanced at his phone again in case his mother had texted about the Doctor.

Mickey noticed and shook his head snickering.

“That is the fifth time you have checked that phone!” He said.

Jamie's cheeks turned pink.

“Can’t help it,” He signed. “I’m worried about the Doctor.” Jamie admitted.

Mickey sighed.

"She's fine," He assured him. "Now just relax and enjoy the sights! It's Christmas!" Mickey said.

Mickey was right. He put his phone back. He noticed a couple of Santas with music instruments playing Christmas tunes walking around. Jamie thought of nothing of it and they stopped at a cart selling trinkets.

But Jamie suddenly felt uneasy like he was being watched. He slowly glanced up. The Santas were expressionless and upon closer look didn’t even look human, now!   
His gaze followed one of the Santas movements, he slowly raised its horn instruments aimed at him! Jamie’s eyes widen! It was going to shoot, he realized!

Jamie quickly pulled Mickey down just as there was a sudden blast! People started screaming! Another blast! People were scattering everywhere! The two started racing through the panicked market as the Santas continued firing at them! 

They jumped into the nearest cab and it sped away! They were still panting and catching their breath.

“That is the last time I shop with you!” Mickey complained.

Jamie just sat there struggling to reach Roni but the line was busy! He gestured at Mickey to check behind him.

Mickey glanced behind him. It was safe. For now.

“What were those things! Why were after us?!” He exclaimed.

Jamie thought about it. Why were they shooting at them? What did they have? They were just humans. Then it struck him!

The Doctor!

He looked at Mickey.

“We have the Doctor,” Jamie signed. “That’s what they what! I mean we’re nothing but we have the Doctor. Which makes us vulnerable, right now.” He signed grimly.

The cab finally stopped at Jamie’s flat and they dashed out and raced inside. Jack was struggling with some wrapping paper and Roni was busy texting. Jamie grabbed the phone from her.

Roni scowled.

“Jamie, I was texting your Aunt.” She signed annoyed.

He shook his head.

“Mum, we’re in danger!” He signed.

Jack looked at him concerned.

“What happened?” He asked.

“We were chased by some Santa aliens," Jamie signed to them both. "I think they want the Doctor. We need to leave, now!" He signed frantically. 

Jack just looked at him like he was crazy while Roni gave him a look.

"First off what are you going on about," She signed back. "And second we are not going anywhere!" Roni added.

"Mum, please," He was about to sign when he went pale. A green decorated Christmas tree he had never seen before caught his eye.

Jamie pointed.

“Mum, when you get that tree?” He signed concerned.

Roni shrugged.

“Don’t know,” She signed. “There was a knock on the door and I assumed Jack got it.” Roni looked at Jack.

Jack shook his head.

“I thought Roni got it.” He said.

Jamie pulled his mother behind him.

Just then the tree lit up startling them a bit then it started spinning out of control! And right at them!

They tried to move but the tree moved in the same direction! They ducked, dodging flying debris, it was spinning madly destroying everything with its sharp tree branches.

They ended up in the guest bedroom trapped with a sleeping Doctor! The tree was still whirling closer!

But the Doctor was just sleeping right through all this chaos!

Jack groaned.

“Is she going to do anything or just sleep this thing to death!” He remarked.

“Great, I’m going to killed by Christmas tree!” Mickey winced.

Jamie grabbed her sonic screwdriver from her jacket and placed it her hand and squeezed her hand as if silently begging for help.

Suddenly, the Doctor sat up aiming her sonic at the tree causing it to explode! Everyone just stared in silence breathing slowly and relieved.

“Remote control,” The Doctor noted. She hopped out of bed, her men’s striped pajamas dwarfing her. “Question is who’s controlling it?” She grabbed a robe and headed outside.

They followed her onto the balcony.

Mickey spotted the Santas standing there.

“It’s them,” Mickey pointed. “What are they!?” He asked.

The Doctor said nothing. She just aimed her sonic calmly until they disappeared.

Mickey scoffed.

“Well, that was easy.” He said.

"Weird Santas." Jack remarked.

“Pilot fish.” She corrected.

“What?” Jack asked.

“They were just pilot fish.” She replied.

Suddenly the Doctor jerked back against the wall wincing in pain startling everyone.

“What’s wrong?” Jamie signed.

“You woke me up too soon,” She panted. “I’m still regenerating!” The Doctor cringed. She breathed out regeneration particles.

“You see that,” She said. “Aliens could use me as batteries for a hundred years!” The Doctor yelped in pain. She sank down onto the concrete grimacing. Jamie had never seen in her so much pain. He knelt beside her.  
“Oh, my head!” She groaned.

The Doctor looked up at Jamie clinging onto him. Jamie held her trying to follow her lips, carefully.

“There’s not much…time. The Pilot fish...” She struggled. “So…something’s…. something’s coming…” The Doctor whispered before passing out in his arms.

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: Jeanie is just a random name I came up with. Kind of like Jimmy for Rose, well this is kind of the same thing but this is just a mention. I needed something for the conversation between Jamie and Mickey :)  
> Enjoy!


	4. Christmas Invasion Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! A looooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time hasn't it? A million apologies, I've had no laptop for two weeks! (Ugh!) But I am officially back and I have a lot of catching up to do! So, let's get started! :)

The Doctor was in trouble! By the time they got her back into bed she was shaking and sweating furiously, her heartbeats rapid. Jamie was scared and worried. He felt so useless! All those times she had saved him and he now he couldn’t even do the same for her! But he wasn’t giving up on her!

Jamie walked in the living room feeling drained. Mickey sat on the floor watching T.V. 

“How is she?” Mickey asked glancing up.

Jamie shook his head as he plopped onto a chair.

“Worse,” He signed. “One heart beating.” Jamie added grimly.

He noticed Jack on the laptop.

“What’s he doing?” Jamie signed to Mickey. 

“Looking up those Pilot Fish, the Doctor was talking about.” He replied.

Jamie just shrugged and looked back at the T.V. A short balding man standing beside a worried Harriet Jones. He appeared panicked attempting to calm down reports about the missing satellite. He obviously wasn’t succeeding. 

A minute later Roni walked in with a couple of cups of tea handing one to Mickey, Jamie and Jack. Jamie declined. He didn’t feel like tea. He just wanted the Doctor back.

Roni smiled understandingly at her son. She’d be lying if she wasn’t worried, too. Even though Roni would never understand the Doctor’s world the fact that she made Jamie happy was all she wanted for him. And maybe deep down she liked her though she’d probably never admit it out loud. But she always worried about them both. And now was no different.

Roni just took the cup for herself and glanced at the clock and sighed heavily. “Midnight. Christmas Day. Hell, of a way to celebrate.” Roni signed somberly taking a sip.

Mickey nodded in agreement. This had been one interesting Christmas. Too weird for him!

Just then Jack’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“Well, boys and girls I have good news and bad news.” He said.

Mickey and Jamie gathered around him with the laptop.

“What?” Mickey asked.

Jack sighed.

“Remember what the Doctor said about Pilot fish?” He said.

“Yeah.” They nodded.

“Well, according to this Pilot fish is just a sign that something bigger is coming,” Jack explained pointing at the screen. “What we got was the small stuff but something bigger is definitely coming!” He warned.

Mickey turned pale watching the smaller fish swim alongside the bigger fish.

Just like the Doctor said, he thought.

“So, what’s the good news?” Jamie signed.

“Oh, Lady Gaga finally followed me back on Twitter!” Jack grinned.

Jamie shot him a look.

Jack shrugged.

“Sorry.” He apologized with a hint sarcasm.

Mickey just rolled his eyes.

“Never mind,” Jamie signed. “How long do you think we got?” He added concerned.

Before Jack could answer they noticed the picture fizzing and cutting out the press conference and Roni fiddling with the remote.

Jamie was already feeling a pit in his stomach. 

Roni frowned.

“Funny sort of rocks?” She signed curious.

“That’s not rocks.” Jamie signed grimly.

They watched a picture slowly emerged and a trio of menacing aliens appeared on the screen. Their scary exoskeleton ivory white cone shaped helmets growling at them! They started speaking but the caption wasn't translating. Jamie couldn't make it out at all! It was supposed to translate!

Then Jamie’s heart sank. It was worse than he thought.

Jack frowned.

"I can't understand them," He said confused. Jack glanced at Jamie. "Doesn't the TARDIS translate or something?" He questioned.

“It does. But it’s not working." Jamie signed.

"Can it be fixed?" Jack asked.

Jamie sighed.

"It's not that easy," He signed. "All the languages were always translated through the TARDIS and the Doctor and the TARDIS are connected like a link. That's how it worked" Jamie explained signing. "And the Doctor is in trouble so the link is basically broken." 

Mickey looked nervously at Jamie.

“So, now what do we do?” He said.

Jamie felt helpless. He honestly didn’t know.

The Doctor had all the plans and now they had no Doctor. And no TARDIS.

They were alone.


	5. Christmas Invasion Pt. 4

Something was coming. Just like the Doctor said but this time they were on their own. Jamie crouched beside the bed staring at the sleeping Doctor for any signs of improvements. But he couldn’t find any.

Jack knelt beside him. Jamie briefly glanced at him.

“How is it on the T.V?” He signed.

Jack scoffed.

“Oh, perfect,” Jack remarked. “Chaos. Everyone’s panicking.” He sighed. 

Jack wasn’t sure if he heard him or not. Jamie just nodded but his focus was on the Doctor as he continued to hold her hand and watch her.

He tilted his head.

“She really means a lot to you, huh?” He said.

Jamie shrugged.

“Just want to make sure she’s not alone when she wakes up.” He signed.

Jack sighed.

“If she ever does.” He muttered doubtfully.

Jamie glared at him.

“She will.” He assured him. “I’m not giving up on her.” Jamie signed firmly.

Jack rubbed his eyes frustrated.

“I’m not either but how much do we know about regeneration? Is she the same proper Doctor we need right now?” Jack asked.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

“Look, I’ve never seen her do this before so I don’t know but she’s still the Doctor and if she were awake, she probably say something smart at you for saying all that!” Jamie signed.

Before Jack could respond Mickey burst in looking worried.

“I hate to interrupt this argument but we have a problem outside!” He panicked.

Jack and Jamie quickly ran outside. To their shock all their neighbors were walking outside almost in a trance.

One by one each person walked by like they weren’t there not even the pleas of their love ones could stop them!

“Where are they going?” Jack asked watching them.

Jamie had no idea. He snapped his fingers in front of one of his neighbors but nothing. She kept moving. Every single one kept walking! All of them including children! What was going on?

He glanced a man’s wife who begging him to stop. Jamie stopped her and gestured at her husband concerned.

She just shook her head.

“He just started doing this,” She cried. “We were watching T.V and he just began walking!” The distraught woman said.

“They’re all going in the same direction!” Mickey realized.

A pit fell in Jamie’s stomach as his eyes followed them all up the apartment stairs. Oh, God, they were heading to the roof! All the people abruptly stopped right at the edge of the building’s roof! Like they were ready to jump but they were so still. Why?

Jamie swallowed. He knew. He had seen this before those people weren’t not there by choice. Something was controlling them.

Roni came out of the flat upset.

“Jamie there are people on the roof!” She signed.

“I know.” He signed grimly.

Roni stared at their neighbors baffled.

“My God, they’re just standing there.” She signed concerned.

Mickey looked at Jamie.

“This isn’t normal, is it? Something’s making them do that, yeah?” He asked.

Jamie signed.

“Probably.”

“What now?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” Jamie signed honestly. 

Suddenly, the earth shook a little. Everyone looked up at the sky. A giant rock shaped ship hovered over them knocking the tallest structures down!

Fear came over Jamie. This was officially bad! 

Jack looked at him.

“Now what?” He said.

There wasn’t much to think about. Jamie couldn’t fight these aliens on his own! And he wasn’t going to put the Doctor in danger! So, there was no choice. They would have to hide.

“Jamie?” Roni signed to him.

He didn’t sign back and just headed towards the flat. They followed Jamie and found him in the bedroom pulling back the covers off the Doctor.

He glanced up.

“Help me put on her robe.” He signed to Mickey.

“What are we doing?” Jack asked.

“Hiding,” Jamie signed. “In the TARDIS. It’s the safest place!” He added.

Jack scoffed.

“Hiding! That’s our plan?” He exclaimed.

Jamie looked at him exasperated.

“Look, I don’t have any other options,” He signed. “There’s a great big spaceship over London, the Doctor’s asleep and the TARDIS is all I’ve got! So, yes it’s not perfect but it’s better than dying!” Jamie signed angrily. “Now go help mum gather food.” 

Jack nodded and left to help Roni gather the things they needed.

A few minutes later they were carrying bags and the Doctor to the TARDIS with the alien ship still overhead glaring. Thankfully, the door was unlocked and they were able to get in with Roni being in some shock of course but she managed.

Jamie and Mickey gently laid the Doctor on the floor and rested against the control panel.

“So, this is it?” Mickey guessed.

Jamie nodded.

“Yep!” Jamie signed.

“What? Forever!” Mickey scoffed.

Jamie shrugged.

“Pretty much!” He signed.

He noticed Roni walk in with Jack carrying several huge bags of food! It was a lot! 

“I brought tea!” She signed holding a canteen.

Jamie scoffed.

“It looks like you brought the entire fridge,” He signed. “What happened?” Jamie signed.

“You said we needed food!” Roni signed defensive.

Jamie looked at Jack baffled.

He scoffed.

“I wasn’t going to say no to your mom, are you nuts!” Jack exclaimed.

Roni then handed the canteen to Mickey.

“Oh, forgot a couple of things!” She signed dashing off.

Jamie just shook his head and let her go.

Mickey sighed staring at the canteen of hot tea.

“Typical, stuck in a crisis and what do we do we have a cup of tea!” He chuckled. “Very British.” Mickey scoffed.

Jamie smirked. He then turned and noticed Jack messy with the console screen.

He went over and tapped his arm pointing.

“I just realized this screen could show us what going on outside,” Jack said. “Or at least find out what those aliens are doing.” He reasoned. He fiddled the screen but it wasn’t doing anything.  
“Damn,” He muttered. “It’s not working!” Jack grunted.

“Let me.” Jamie signed.

Mickey noticed and came over too to help. Soon all three were playing with the switches but all they were getting was lines and glitches.

Finally, they gave up.

“Well, that was a failure,” Jamie signed defeated. He then realized Roni had been gone awhile. “Mum’s not back? I better go check on her.” He signed.

Mickey glanced up.

“You sure,” He jokingly warned. “You might end up turning this place into a grocery store!” Mickey teased.

Jamie made a face at him before opening the door.

But as soon as he did, he felt a strong inhuman hand grab his arm forcing him out of the TARDIS! The grip was so strong Jamie didn’t dare try to move for fear of getting his arm broken off! Jack and Mickey heard the scuffle and the two rushed out to aid their friend but were immediately grabbed too!  
They were all pushed and shoved out into the middle of a crowded arena landing on hard their knees! Jack and Mickey helped Jamie slowly stand and then the fear struck in!  
They weren’t on earth! They were on the ship and surrounded by the exoskeleton faced aliens they had seen on T.V and their leader was sneering right at them! His face red and grinning at them!

“Don’t antagonize them.” Prime Minister warned standing beside them looking just as scared as them, a pile of bones settled at their feet explain why.  
She glanced at them.

“She is here, the Doctor is with you?” Harriet asked carefully.

Jamie lowered his gaze shaking his head. He could feel the disappointment around him. His heart dropped.

For once maybe the Doctor couldn't be there to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will explain how Harriet Jones knows the Doctor in the next chapter! ;)


	6. Christmas Invasion Pt. 5

The Sycorax leader glared at them. He started speaking but no one knew what he was saying. Jamie peered over at the Prime Minister’s assistant’s gadget; it was a translator. Jamie swallowed reading it while the aide read aloud.

‘We are holding the people of your planet hostage,” He growled. “At any time, we can and will have the power to make them jump!” The Sycorax sneered.

Jamie frowned glancing at the translator. It was starting to look different?

The Sycorax pointed at them in an accusing manner.

“Do you have anything to say to defend yourself!?” He demanded.

Jamie’s eyes widen. The Sycorax’s words were not in English, anymore!

His head shot up.

“He’s speaking English!” Jamie signed.

Jack nodded.

“Yeah, I heard it,” He agreed. Jack glanced at Mickey. “Did you hear it?” He asked.

“English definitely.” Mickey nodded.

“I do not speak this filthy human tongue!” This Sycorax yelled.

Harriet Jones nodded.

“I heard too.” She replied.

That made the Sycorax angry!

“I speak only Sycorax!” He insisted angrily.

Jamie slowly smiled. If the Sycorax was speaking English. That meant it was working again! Which meant…

He slowly turned and the TARDIS doors slowly and the Doctor emerged grinning.

Jamie's eyes brightened!

“I’m back!” She declared.

The Sycorax growled throwing his electric whip at her but she caught easily.

She frowned.

“That was rude!” The Doctor scolded.

The Sycorax then raised his wooden baton but the Doctor rolled her eyes and simply broke it half.

The Sycorax gawked.

The Doctor pointed at him.

“That’s what you get for pointing your sharp toys at people,” She warned him. “I’ll deal with you later.” The Doctor said.

She turned and smiled at her companions.

“Well, this is quite a reunion,” The Doctor said. “Mickey, Jack, Jamie, Harriet Jones and…a guy I don’t know!” She grinned. “Almost like ‘This is your life!’”

She glanced at Jamie.

“So, how do I look?” The Doctor asked.

Jamie just stared at the blond caramel brown eyed Doctor unsure what to say. He had never felt so awkward around a girl before!

“Um, different,” He signed. “But a good different.” Jamie added quickly.

The Doctor peered closer.

“Ginger?” She asked.

He shook his head.

“You’re more of a blond.” Jamie signed.

The Doctor groaned.

“Aww, I’ll never be ginger,” She pouted. The Doctor then pointed at Jack. “And you Jack Harkness you gave up on me! Not cool!” She whined.

Jack gawked at her.

Harriet Jones frowned confused.

“I’m sorry who is this woman?” She asked.

“I’m the Doctor,” She replied like it was obvious. The Doctor came closer. “Remember? We were trapped with those Daleks and you were worried about your mother?” She reminded her.

Harriet’s mouth dropped.

“Amazing!” She gasped.

The Doctor leaned over.

“Did you run for Prime Minister like I suggested?” She asked.

She grinned.

“Landslide majority!” Harriet gushed.

The Doctor beamed.

"I told you." She said.

The Sycorax was getting annoyed.

“Are you done, yet?”

The Doctor turned.

“Yeah, sorry.” She replied smiling sweetly.

“Who are you?” The Sycorax asked.

The Doctor sighed.

“Uh, no idea!” She shrugged.

“I demand to know who you are!” He growled.

“I don’t know!” The Doctor mocked back. She sighed. “That’s the thing I really don’t know.” She said honestly. She started walking slowly. “Am I nice, kind, funny, grouchy.” The Doctor rambled.

“I know she’s touchy.” Jack muttered.

The Doctor made a face at him.

“Anyway, I know I ramble,” She commented. The Doctor glanced at her pajamas. “I also need to work on my wardrobe.” She grunted.

The Doctor noticed a sand covered structured with a button and a pot underneath. She grinned. “I also apparently have a curious streak.” The Doctor remarked rushing up the ramp. The others followed her.

She scoffed.

“And what do we have here!?” The Doctor declared. She studied the mechanism. “Looks like blood.” The Doctor muttered.

She knelt down and dabbed her finger in the pot and tasted. The Doctor made a face.

“Blah! Yeah, that’s blood. A positive.” The Doctor said disgusted. She looked at the Sycorax leader. “This is blood control, isn’t? You’ve been controlling the A positives.” The Doctor said rocking back on her heels.

The leader looked at her menacingly.

“They are our hostages.” He replied coldly.

The Doctor nodded.

“Really? Well, like I said I’m very curious and when I see a big button, I just have to push it!” The Doctor slammed her hand on the button causing everyone to gasp in shock!

“She killed them!” The aide exclaimed.

The Doctor scoffed coming down the ramp.

“Ah, there fine,” She replied. “Probably confused but they’re fine.” The Doctor said. She looked at the Sycorax. “Aren’t they, big fella?”

“We allowed them to live.” He replied plainly.

The Doctor chuckled.

“Allow!? Blood control is no more than a cheap hypnotism trick,” She said. “You make someone cluck like a chicken but you can’t force them to become one. The mind’s too powerful.” The Doctor explained.

“We have other means of force to take over the planet!” The Sycorax threatened.

The Doctor folded her arms.

“Then I’m going to have to force you off this planet!” She dared.

There was a roar of laughter in the stadium. The leader called out something in an alien language almost like an insult.

The Doctor scowled mimicking their laughter and repeated the language at them causing the Sycorax to hiss angrily.

She looked around the angry arena.

"Okay, obviously struck a nerve." The Doctor muttered. 

The Sycorax then handed her a long heavy sword.

“Prove yourself!” The Sycorax challenged her.

The sword was heavy but she took it keeping her eyes on him.

"For the planet?” He challenged kneeling to the ground.

The Doctor knelt.

“For the planet.” She replied firmly.

Jamie stood by nervous. The old Doctor might’ve been able to handle a sword, but could this one? She didn’t even know who she was!

But the Doctor seemed focus and they both slowly stood. Jamie held his breath and waited for the first swing of the blade.

He just hoped it would be the Doctor’s.

TBC


	7. Christmas Invasion Pt. 6

Jamie watched as the Sycorax swung his sword first, the Doctor quickly lifted hers. It clanked against his but it was obvious the Sycorax was not playing fair. The Doctor ducked and backed up as he swished his sword. Swords spun, metal clanked and the Doctor was struggling and dodging the Sycorax’s swings. They somehow ended up outside. It was getting worse and Jamie was getting worried!

He needed to help her! He tried to intervene but she stopped him.

“Don’t,” She looked at him firmly. “If you intervene, he automatically wins!” The Doctor warns.

Suddenly the Sycorax hit his sword against hers surprising her.

Jamie was getting anxious! This was not going well!

“Well, can you at least try actually defeating him!” He shouted in his mind on impulse.

“I’m trying!” The Doctor surprisingly answered back.

Jamie was shocked. Did that just happen? How did she hear that?  
The Doctor seemed just as surprised, too. But there wasn't time to think and the Doctor was suddenly overtaken and thrown to the ground by the Sycorax. His sword at her throat.

Jamie felt sick. This was it. They lost.

“I win!” The Sycorax declared raising his arms in victory.

But the Doctor was unfazed. In fact, she actually seemed glad. She slowly stood.

“I’m glad you did that,” The Doctor said. “I needed a shock.” She replied. “Because now I know who I am.” She grinned.

Her eyes glowed and she breathed out a golden mist.

The Doctor exhaled.

“That’s better.” She said.

The Sycorax gawked.

“Witchcraft!” He accused.

“Time Lady.” The Doctor corrected.

The Sycorax now seemed scared.

Just then Jack grabbed a new sword and tossed it to the Doctor.

“Doctor!” He shouted.

The Doctor caught it easily.

“Oh, so I’m now the Doctor, thank you!” She remarked with a smirk.

Jack just smiled slightly back.

“Never a doubt!” He shouted back.

The Doctor turned back to the Sycorax.

“So, shall we try again?” She said more confident.

And sword fight restarted, this time the Doctor had the upper hand. Her sword clanking with speed and precision tiring out the Sycorax leader finally she had him, elbowing him in the in the chin and the gut causing him to collapse.

The Doctor peered over him with the blade at under his chin.

“Alright,” He said panting. “Kill me.” The Sycorax muttered.

She glared at him.

“Leave this planet and I’ll spare your life,” The Doctor said. “Just swear on the blood of your planet.” She ordered. She pressed harder. "Swear!" She warned.

“I…swear.” He hissed.

The Doctor lifted her sword and smiled.

“See how easy that is!” She said.

The Doctor turned and was greeted by Jamie. He hugged her tight.

“You scared me out there!” He signed.

“What, no congratulations!?” The Doctor scoffed.

Jamie sighed.

“Okay, congratulations,” He signed. “But are you okay?” Jamie asked signing.

The Doctor smiled.

“Never better,” She assured him. “But let's get out of here, yeah?” The Doctor replied.

Jamie just nodded but as they walked back the Sycorax started running towards her with his sword but the Doctor was ready. She calmly reached into her pocket pulling out a satsuma and threw it at a hidden button causing the ledge to collapse and leader to fall to his death.

“I warned him,” She muttered. “No, second chances. Not this time.” The Doctor sighed.

They returned giving them a final warning to the Sycorax and ordering them to leave before being sent back on earth. The Doctor watched the huge ship fly overhead and away from earth, Jack and Mickey jumping up and down cheering. She smiled feeling satisfied. Just then Roni immediately rushed out of the flat looking relieved.

“Thank God, you’re alright!” She signed hugging him.

She glanced at the Doctor scowling.

“You left me behind.” Roni signed unhappily.

The Doctor scoffed. Typical Roni!

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks!” She remarked.

Roni gave her a look.

The Doctor grinned.

"How about a hug?" She said opening her arms.

Roni smiled slightly and hugged the Doctor. Deep down she was glad she was better.

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the sky. The earth rocked a little bit. Jamie definitely felt it. He looked around confused. 

“What was that?” Mickey asked. Jack just shrugged.

"Don't know." He replied.

“It was me," Harriet admitted. "I sent orders to Torchwood to blow up the ship.” She added plainly.

The Doctor looked shocked.

“What for,” She wanted to know. “They were leaving!” The Doctor protested.

She clasped her hands.

“To protect earth,” Harriet replied. “They might come back. It was necessary.” She stated.

“It was murder!” The Doctor accused.

Harriet scowled.

“I’m sorry but after today I can’t take chances,” She said. “There an alien threat. Earth comes first.” Harriet replied.

The Doctor shook her head disgusted.

“Typical humans,” She said sadly. “Maybe I’m fighting the wrong monsters.” The Doctor spat.

She pressed her lips annoyed.

“Look, what do you want me to do? You’re obviously not always going to be here and if that means I have to more powerful means beyond you sometimes then I will.” Harriet replied firmly.

The Doctor glared at her. How dare she undermine her!

“Don’t challenge me, Harriet Jones,” The Doctor warned coming closer. “I'm a new woman and I don’t need weapons to take down people like you.” She challenged.

Harriet looked at her defiant.

“Is that an alien threat, Doctor?” She remarked.

The Doctor folded her arms.

“I can take down your government with just six words.” She said calmly.

The Doctor’s words irked her but remained steadfast.

“No.” She said firmly.

“Six.” The Doctor said.

“Stop it!” Harriet shouted.

The Doctor then calmly walked over to her assistant and leaned in his ear.

“Don’t you think she looks tired?” She said causally before turning away.

Harriet was beginning to regret her decision.

She immediately panicked!

"Doctor, what did you say?" She shouted.

No answer.

Now she was worried.

"Doctor, tell me, please!" Harriet begged, 

But the Doctor didn't hear or she chose not to hear. Anyway, it was a new year.

She glanced at Jamie and smiled slightly.

Time to start over.


	8. Christmas Invasion Pt. 7

“What to wear,” The Doctor thought to herself. “What am I going to wear?’ She wondered going through her massive closet. This was a big decision! New face required a perfect outfit! She pulled out a colorful rainbow jacket but the TARDIS gave a loud disapproval hum.

She frowned.

“Okay, okay!” The Doctor scowled putting it back.

She found a brown trench coat, a loaner from Janis. The Doctor really needed to get that back to her. She hung it back up.

The Doctor continued to look through racks of clothing, too big, too plain, too revealing! Then she saw it! The perfect look! Hopefully, Jamie would like it! She grabbed the clothes and glanced up at the TARDIS ceiling.

“What do you think?” She asked.

The TARDIS hummed happily. The Doctor grinned and rushed to change.

Meanwhile everyone was enjoying Christmas dinner Jack had put together! The mood was happy and relaxed quite different from earlier. Like nothing happened. No one even seemed to notice the breaking news about Harriet Jones’s job being in trouble due to health rumors. Right now, everybody was just enjoying the holidays.

Jamie kept glancing at the door for the Doctor to appear. He was also curious to see her new look. He was also hoping to pull his Christmas Cracker with her.  
Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Jamie glanced up and the Doctor stood there in black trousers, a maroon t-shirt and a short purple leather jacket.

The Doctor waited anxiously for his reaction. Would he like it? He slowly smiled at her. She looked amazing!

He held up his Christmas cracker.

“Ready,” He signed. “Everyone else has pulled theirs?”

The Doctor grinned excitedly and sat beside him. She had never done this before!

Jamie held out one end of his red Christmas cracker and the Doctor gabbed the other. They pulled and it burst revealing a pink a crown inside the Doctor’s half.

She looked at it strangely.

“What do I with it?” The Doctor asked.

Jamie just smiled, carefully placing the pink paper crown on her head.

The Doctor giggled.

“How do I look?” She asked spreading her arms posing.

“Brilliant!” Jamie signed sincerely.

Suddenly, Roni looked up from her phone curious.

“That was Bev, she says to go look outside!” She signed.

Mickey frowned.

“What for?”

Roni shrugged.

“I don’t know but you know her,” She signed. “Everybody coats on, outside!”

They all stepped outside, snow was falling from the sky. Some of the neighbors were happily throwing snowballs at each other while the children played in it. But it didn't really look like snow. It was cold just flaky.

They all looked up at the starry sky. For some reason it felt eerie. 

Jack frowned.

“I don’t recall snow in the forecast.” He commented.

The Doctor kept her eyes on the sky looking poignant.

“It’s not snow,” She said. “It’s ash from the space ship.” The Doctor explained.

“Charming.” Mickey snorted.

She sighed.

“Well, you humans have started something. Everybody knows about aliens, now,” The Doctor said. “Can’t say it’s not real. Everyone saw it.” The Doctor commented stated. She glanced at Jamie. “Should make traveling interesting, huh?”

Jamie looked at her surprised.

“You want me to travel with you?” He signed.

The Doctor scoffed.

“Of course,” She replied. The Doctor shrugged. “Unless you have something else planned…”

He shook his head.

“No, it’s just…I wasn’t sure if you wanted me around after you changed…” He signed slowly.

The Doctor smiled.

“Oh, I’ll always want you around,” She replied. “And I love it if you come!” The Doctor told him.

He grinned.

She sighed dramatically.

“You’re the only one that can help fix the TARDIS.” The Doctor joked. She gave him a teasing glance.

Jamie playfully scowl but smiled.

“I love to.” He signed.

The Doctor looked back at Jack and Mickey.

“You two can come if you like?” She offered.

Mickey scoffed.

“Still scared of that thing.” He replied.

Jack shook his head.

“Maybe next trip,” He replied. “I think a need a break from all this time travel.” Jack said. “I feel a little funny.” He frowned.

The Doctor lowered her gaze, there was a twinge of guilt.

Roni looked at them both.

“Just stay safe, yeah,” She signed. “And try using that phone a bit more, young man?” Roni lightly scolded Jamie.

Jamie nodded though in the back of his mind he probably wouldn't.

He looked at the Doctor excited.

“So, any idea where are we going first.” He signed.

The Doctor tilted her head. 

“Hmm, how does anywhere sound?” She smiled at him.

He grinned.

“Sounds good.” Jamie signed.

They both smiled, interlocking fingers. The Doctor rested her head on his shoulder and grinned.

There was no doubt this year was going to be fantastic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Quick notes: So, I decided to go with Rose's Stolen Planet/Journey's End Look. Just seemed perfect! :)  
> Anyway, lots of ideas for this story and plenty of twists! :) Hope you enjoy the story and hope you caught the nod to the tenth Doctor! ;)  
> Have a great day! Thanks for reading!


	9. Happy Birthday!

It was a new face and a new Doctor! And the Doctor was determined to make this regeneration count! She had made too many mistakes last time. She searched her screen for something amazing to take Jamie to. It had to be fantastic!

Suddenly, the Doctor felt a tap on her shoulder. She glanced up and was surprised to see Jamie holding a small cupcake.

He smiled enthusiastically.

“Happy birthday!” He signed.

She smiled, slightly puzzled. The Doctor had no idea what this was for? She took the cupcake from his hand. She paused staring at the tiny desert. It smelled heavenly, wrapped in a gold colored cupcake liner with yellow icing and little pink sprinkles, a one candle stuck out on top. 

"I got it from the bakery before I came on bored." He explained signing.

Birthday? The Doctor shook her head confused.

"Yeah," Jamie signed. "New Doctor. New birthday!" He smiled.

She smiled at the sweet gesture.

“Thanks, but Galefreyians don’t have birthdays.” The Doctor told him.

Jamie nodded.

“Yes, you do,” Jamie signed to her. “You’ve regenerated so I figure that’s when Galefreyians have birthdays.” He reasoned.

The Doctor liked that. It sounded a lot better than just cells dying!

“Never thought of it like that,” The Doctor said. She smiled. “No one's ever done this for me." She admitted.

"Well, that ends, now." Jamie signed firmly. He gestured at her excitedly. “Go on, make a wish.” He signed.

She grinned and closed her eyes making her wish. The Doctor bit into the fluffy cake, it tasted even better!

“I wasn’t sure what you like so I went with banana.” Jamie signed. 

“Ooh, bananas are always good!” The Doctor smiled taking another bite into the cupcake.

Jamie watched her, smiling thoughtfully. 

The Doctor finished her cupcake nodding.

“Mm, lovely,” She gushed. “Love a good sugar rush!” The Doctor exclaimed pumping her fists up.

Jamie smirked. He was liking this new fun personality.

“Good to know," He signed leaning against the console. "So, where we going?”

The Doctor stood grinning. She had the perfect place!

“How does Scotland sound?” The Doctor suggested.

Jamie frowned.

“Scotland? What for?” He signed.

“What do you mean what for,” The Doctor scoffed. “You’re Scottish, remember?” She remarked.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

“Yes, but why there,” He signed shrugging. “I mean I go there all the time to see relatives in the summer.”

She grinned pulling out her glasses and studied the screen.

“Ah, but how about an all-star movie festival in 1979, Scotland," She said. "With lots of film stars!" The Doctor bragged.

Jamie eyes brightened.

“Yeah? That sounds great,” He signed. Jamie then noticed the glasses. “What's with the glasses?”

The Doctor simply shrugged.

“Glasses are cool.” She replied. 

Jamie didn't even bother to ask more and let her go back to the console.

“Now onto Scotland!” She said.

The Doctor swirled around the console hitting buttons and pushing levers. It was dizzying! It was almost like she was dancing.

The Doctor paused glancing at him.

“So, any particular kind of movies you’re interested in?” She asked.

Jamie thought about it then slowly smiled.

“All of them!” He signed waving his hand.

The Doctor grinned and went back to the control panel and placed her hand on the switch before pulling it back! The TARDIS gave a hard-thrust forward almost making Jamie fall. He grabbed the edge hanging on for dear life.

‘Blimey, did you pass your test to fly this thing?’ She heard a sarcastic male voice say. 

Without thinking about it the Doctor blurted, ‘I’m flying her perfectly, thank you!’ She remarked.

Then she paused, that was Jamie's voice, she realized. But how? She glanced at him but he was focusing up on the console. The Doctor decided to ignore it. Suddenly, the TARDIS landed with a thud along with them!

“I think we’re here!” The Doctor winced standing up.

Jamie slowly stood slightly shaken from the wild ride.

Jamie scowled.

“Next time how about I fly?” He signed.

The Doctor made a face.

“I fly her just fine,” She said. “You humans just have poor balance.” The Doctor simply replied.

Jamie rolled his eyes but the Doctor smiled at him.

“Come on, let’s see what’s waiting outside, yeah?” She said nudging his arm getting a smile from him.

“Okay.” He signed.

The Doctor grinned going on ahead up the ramp. She briefly glanced at him.

"1979, the best all-star, all night film event ever,” The Doctor said. “You might find lots of stars here. I once ran into Robert Redfor…” She rambled walking out.

But her rambling was interrupted by the sounds of clicking guns! They immediately raised their arms up! Eighteenth century Scottish guards were peering at them from their horses and they looked angry!

"Okay, right place, wrong year." The Doctor observed.

Jamie gave the Doctor a 'seriously?' look.

The Doctor shrugged sheepishly.

“Well, almost got it.” She muttered. 

Apparently some things still haven't changed!

Next Chapter: Tooth and Claw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know there was probably no film festival in 1979 in Scotland but I didn't think a concert would work in this and they have film festivals pretty much everywhere, right? :)
> 
> But it looks like the Doctor and Jamie are in trouble! Again. And now the Doctor is hearing Jamie!? Oh, dear!  
> Stay tuned for 'Tooth and Claw'


	10. Tooth And Claw Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Missed you all but I'm back! :)  
> So, I changed the bet a little cause basically the Doctor has no money (I'm surprised the original episode never caught that? *shrugs*) I also did a small shoutout to the Doctor's granddaughter, see if you can catch it! ;)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! And thank you!

The guard peered over the Doctor and Jamie, raising his gun higher. Jamie’s heart was racing.

The guard looked at them firmly, scowling.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” The guard asked in a posh Scottish accent.

The Doctor licked her lips, carefully before speaking in a fake Scottish accent.

“Just a couple of travelers,” She shrugged. “I’m the Doctor and this is my associate, Jamie Smith.” The Doctor gestured at him.

The guard gave her a look.

“Bit bold for a woman to speak for a man.” He said.

The Doctor refrained from saying something smart. Right now, was not the time! She gave an innocent smile.

“Well, Jamie was born deaf and at the moment is unable to sign.” She replied sweetly.

Before the guard could speak again a female voice came from the carriage.

“Captain Reynolds, what is going on out there?” She asked.

“Just a couple of trespassers, Ma'am. Particularly a female claiming to be a doctor!” He replied snarky.

“A doctor? Let me see them!” The voice replied.

The guard seemed reluctant but gestured at them with his gun to the carriage. When they approached the Doctor’s, eyes widen! Sitting in the carriage was Queen Victoria, herself! Jamie noticed her expression and signed to her.

“Who is she?” He signed.

The Doctor grinned. 

“Jamie, I like you to meet Queen Victoria.” She boasted.

Jamie's mouth almost dropped! He was staring at the real Queen Victoria! This was even better than a film festival! 

He nodded at her.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Jamie signed.

The Queen nodded back then studied the Doctor.

“I heard you say you were a doctor,” She said intrigued. “Very rare. I like to see this proof.” Victoria replied curious.

The Doctor pulled out her psychic paper, showing Victoria her name as Susan Foreman, MD and Jamie as her assistant. Victoria read it and nodded satisfied.

“Festinating." She commented. "To be honest, I’ve never seen a naked physician before,” She noted observing the Doctor's clothes. “But I suppose these new doctors have their quirks.” Victoria reasoned.

Jamie suppressed a smirk. 

The Doctor scowled at him then noticed the vast deserted surroundings. What exactly was the Queen doing in middle of nowhere, she wondered?

The Doctor looked at her.

‘Pardon me for asking this your highness,” She started. “But why are you traveling this deserted road? Wouldn’t you prefer a train? It’s a lot faster.” The Doctor pointed out.

Victoria sighed.

“Yes, well, a tree has fallen on the railroad and as someone in my position this is considered safer,” Victoria explained. “With all these assignation attempts one cannot be too careful.” She said.

Jamie frowned.

“You think someone's trying to hurt you?” He signed.

She gave a sly smile.

“Oh, yes, but I’m not afraid,” Victoria replied. “I have means of protection.” She assured him. She sighed heavily. “Well, it’s getting late,” She said before glancing at them. “I’m sure you tired from all that walking. How would you like to have dinner as my guests?” Victoria offered. “It should be a fun night filled with ghosts’ stories. Perfect for a full moon.” She grinned.

The Doctor was suddenly intrigued. She glanced at Jamie who just shrugged.

“Sounds lovely,” The Doctor nodded. “It would an honor.” She replied.

The Queen smiled and ordered the driver to continue as the Doctor and Jamie followed the carriage.

As they walked Jamie glanced at her.

“That railroad thing sounds really odd," Jamie signed. "You think it could've been an assignation attempt?’ He added concerned.

The Doctor sighed.

“Wouldn't surprise me,” She said. “Queen Victoria wasn’t short of enemies.” The Doctor added somberly.

Jamie then nudged her shoulder.

“I can't believe we just met Queen Victoria!" 

The Doctor smirked.

“I know,” She said. "Just sitting there like a painting!" The Doctor added excitedly.

Jamie grinned.

“I was just dying for her to say ‘we are not amused.” He signed. 

The Doctor sighed.

“Yeah, well, unfortunately that’s just a story. She never actually said that.” The Doctor replied. 

An idea then came to him and a slow smile grew across his face as he glanced at the Doctor.

“Bet I can get her to say it.” Jamie signed.

The Doctor scoffed.

“Oh, wagering a bet with a time traveler?” She teased.

He smirked.

“Scared you’ll lose?” He signed.

She playfully rolled her eyes.

“Please! It’s just as a Time Lady, I have rules to follow.” The Doctor replied simply.

Jamie just smirked.

“How about ten bucks?” He signed coy.

“No money.” She shrugged.

Jamie nodded but wasn’t fazed.

“How about loser eats least favorite food?” He suggested signing.

“You’re on!” The Doctor replied confident.

They arrived at the castle; it was huge! It reminded Jamie of Frankenstein’s mansion! It was beautiful, dark and gothic looking but it was also creepy!

He looked at Victoria as she stepped out of the carriage.

“What’s this place called?” He signed.

She smiled proudly at the dark stoned castle.

“Torchwood Estate!” She declared.

For some reason that name bothered the Doctor but she didn’t know why. She just nodded.

“Very um, nice.” The Doctor said.

“For a horror film.” Jamie thought to himself.

The Doctor turned her head towards him staring almost bothered but Jamie just looked at her clueless.

“What?” He signed.

Before she could respond a group of men dressed in suits came out of the castle to meet Victoria.

The Doctor immediately noticed all the help were intimidating looking bald men except for one man that came out of the castle to greet them. He seemed nervous.

“Hello, your majesty,” He smiled faintly. “Lovely to see you, again.” He said.

Victoria smiled.

“Nice to see you, too!” She replied. Victoria glanced at the Doctor and Jamie. “This is Sir Robert,” She introduced. “Sir Robert, these are my guests, Doctor Foreman and her partner Jamie.” She told him.

Sir Robert eyed the Doctor’s outfit strangely making her slightly subconscious.

“She’s a doctor?” He asked Victoria. 

She nodded.

“Yes, you’ll get used to their quirky attire, eventually.” Victoria added.

The Doctor rolled her eyes.

Victoria turned back to Robert.

“So, is Lady Isobel joining us?” She asked.

Sir Robert turned pale. He gave a nervous smile.

“Actually, she’s away seeing family,” He explained. “In fact, since she’s been gone the place is quite scattered.” Sir Robert stammered. “New staff, hardly time to shop for a decent food…I wouldn’t blame you if wanted to leave.” He said.

The Doctor arched her eyebrow suspiciously. But the Queen just shook her head.

“It’s quite alright,” She said. “Anything, you have is fine.” Victoria assured him.

Sir Robert lowered his head and nodded.

“Of course, your majesty,” He replied. Sir Robert sighed. “I’ll show you in.” He said softly.

They all followed him, the Doctor catching an icy glare from one of the staff.

It was going to be an interesting night.


	11. Tooth And Claw Pt. 2

The mansion was unreal! Jamie just stared in awe at the never-ending hallway of antiques and colorful vases filled with flowers! It reminded Jamie of a museum. But the house was also dark and almost depressing. Despite the staff and Sir Robert it felt so vacant.  
They were led to a large room with a massive telescope type device. His eyes widen. It was incredible!

Jamie carefully ran his fingers over the tiny knobs and sprockets. 

“Wow, this is amazing!” Jamie signed looking over the strange telescope in awe. 

Victoria smiled proudly.

“Albert was very proud of it,” She said. “This observatory was special to him.” Victoria replied.

The Doctor examined it and shrugged.

“Yeah, it’s nice,” She commented. “A bit clunky and outdated.” The Doctor rambled. She glanced back at the Queen. “You by any chance get this from a flirt wearing a WW2 uniform, did you?” The Doctor asked curious.

Victoria gave her a look.

The Doctor then noticed the cringe look on Jamie’s face.

The Doctor leaned closer.

“I’m being rude again, aren’t I?” She whispered.

Jamie just nodded giving a smile.

“But it’s pretty,” The Doctor quickly replied. “Very pretty.” She added glancing at it.

Victoria sniffed, raising her head in a royal fashion.

“Albert put a lot of work into it,” Victoria said proudly. “He never saw anything as too big or too impossible.” She added simply.

The Doctor noticed Victoria’s smile was bittersweet. It was obvious she loved Albert very much.

“People said he was crazy,” Victoria continued her tone changing. “But I say he was ambitious and brilliant!” She said firmly.

The Doctor just smiled thoughtfully.

“I’m sure he was.” She replied sincerely. As the Doctor continued to look around the room, Jamie couldn’t help but glance at Sir Robert. Something wasn’t right. He kept clinching his hands together. He also seemed nervous and really anxious. It didn’t help that the staff was standing really close behind him. Almost threatening!

Suddenly Jamie noticed a round red and black object landed at his feet. It looked like a marble?

He frowned confused. Then Jamie felt something hit his head. It was another marble. But how?  
His eyes wandered up, spotting a hole in the wood ceiling above him. It must’ve come from there, he reasoned.   
Part of him knew he should ignore it, that it was nothing. But the curiosity was too much. He managed to sneak out without anyone noticing and started to look around. 

He found himself walking down a dark hallway. It felt cold and eerie. But he had to find out where the marbles were coming from. Maybe someone was in trouble?   
He tried a door but it was locked. He tried another but it was locked too. This was getting weird. Why were all the doors locked, he wondered?  
Just then he noticed a light coming from a cracked open door. Curious, Jamie walked towards it and carefully touched it causing the door to opened! He slowly walked in.

It was a bedroom, he realized. A huge king size bed was placed in the corner alongside a small dresser. A lit chandelier hung above making the room bright, well, as bright for the 1800’s, anyway.

Jamie looked around. Nothing seemed unusual. Jamie was about to leave when he felt a marble hit the back of his neck causing him to react and spin around.  
A tall old wardrobe with vines painted on it standing in front of him. Another marble came out from a small crack. Someone or something was in there! Now, he was nervous! He took a deep breath and reluctantly reached towards it slowly but, the doors suddenly popped open startling him!

A young maid with dark hair and doe eyes sat there staring at him, terrified.

“Hi.” He signed.

She just nodded. It was obvious she was scared.

Jamie crouched down hoping to ease her nerves.

“Can I ask what are you doing in there?” He signed.

The girl didn’t answer, staring at him wary.

He smiled at her.

“It’s okay,” He signed. “I’m a friend. I just want to help.” Jamie assured her.

Jamie then held up the marble.

“Nice shot, by the way.” He added signing and smiling.

The girl finally cracked a faint smile.

“I played marbles a lot as a child, sir.” She said in a soft voice.

Jamie nodded.

“I’m Jamie and you are?” He signed.

“Flora, sir,” The young woman replied as he helped her out of the wardrobe. “I work as a maid here.” She explained.

They sat on the bed; the young maid appeared very scared. Her hair and clothes were messy.

“What were you doing in there?” He signed curious.

Flora pulled on her apron.

“I was hiding,” She admitted. “These men and Father Angelo…they barged in the house and took everyone to the basement...so, I…ran… She stammered looking at him.

Jamie looked at her concerned.

“Do you know why they did that?” He signed.

Flora shook her head.

“No, but I know the queen’s in danger,” Flora replied. She leaned closer. “They’re not alone in that basement. I hear growling.” She said fearfully.

Jamie started to wonder if Sir Robert was involved and how much he knew. The Doctor had to know about this.   
Jamie then met her eyes.

“It’s okay,” He signed. “I have a friend, the Doctor. She can help.” Jamie assured her.

Flora looked at him a bit unsure.

“She can?” She asked.

Jamie smiled reassuringly.

“Trust me, she’s very good at these kinds of situations.” He signed back.

Jamie took her hand and they snuck out to the hall. Flora was still nervous. She clutched his hand tightly.

“Are you sure we’re safe?” She asked him.

Jamie shrugged.

“Should be,” He signed. “Everybody’s downstairs.” Jamie added.

But he was wrong! Suddenly out of nowhere the hallway was blocked by one of Father Angelo’s men! He peered over them glowering! Jamie swallowed and they attempted to back away but more were behind them. There was nowhere to go.  
They were trapped!

Powell Estate, present day….

Mickey didn’t know how it happened! It was an accident, a stupid accident! He and Jack were just fixing a car when Jack got zapped by a wire or something and now, he was lying on the ground! No pulse! This wasn’t happening!

“Jack, come on, please!?” Mickey begged lightly tapping his face. But his friend just laid there. Not moving. Mickey couldn’t even hear a heartbeat! 

“Jack! Jack!” He yelled. Jack still wasn’t moving. Mickey had to do something!

Mickey immediately ran to the phone to call for help. It seemed like forever before he heard an operator!

“Hello, what’s your emergency?” The male monotone voice asked.

But before he could answer, Mickey suddenly heard a loud gasp and saw Jack slowly standing up. He was perfectly fine! 

Jack glanced at him slightly annoyed as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“I told you that wasn’t the right wire!” Jack winced.

Mickey just stared in shock almost dropping the phone.

“What the hell?” He muttered.

Tbc


	12. Tooth And Claw Pt. 3

Jamie could barely see in the room he and Flora were taken to. They were both chained and shackled to a stone wall. There were other people there too, looking just as frighten as him. But it confirmed his suspicion, whoever those bald-headed weirdos were, they definitely weren’t the staff! But why? Why were they doing this? Just then one of the men walked in rolling what looked like a cage with a blanket covering it? Jamie watched nervously as one the monks threw off the cover revealing a naked pale man with dark hair crouched inside.  
His eyes opened showcasing black marble eyes glaring them all, his lips gnarled as he hissed at them. Jamie felt his stomach tightened. This man wasn’t human. Despite his fear he had to know what was going on.

He slowly stood but an older man grabbed his jeans leg stopping him. The man looked at him like he was crazy!

“I wouldn’t.” He warned.

But Jamie continued towards the cage as far as his restraints would let him.

The creature gave an evil smile as he sensed Jamie approaching.

“Who are you?” Jamie signed.

The creature sneered.

“Well, this is a first,” He said. “No one’s ever approached me so bravely, before.” The man said in a low eerie voice. He cocked his head. “You smell of something new.” He added.

Jamie swallowed.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Jamie signed. “Who are you and what do you want?” He added firmly.

The man gave him a cold glare.  
“I am the child of the wolf,” He replied. “I fell to earth near the monastery in 1540.” The creature explained.

Jamie looked at him, bluntly.

“You’re an alien.” He signed back.

The creature smirked.

“I do love intelligence,” The man replied. His smirk faded. “I took the heart of the weakest sickest child I could find and became him!” He snarled.

Jamie suddenly felt sick but managed to keep going.

“So, what do you want?” Jamie signed.

The creature glared at him.

“I want the crown!” He growled.

Jamie knew he was going to regret asking but signed back.

“How are you going to do that?” Jamie was shaking, now.

The man’s eyes shined and he smiled evilly.

“In a few minutes, you’ll see.” He answered.

Jamie turned his head as the full moon slowly rose in the dark sky. His blood ran cold! He was trapped with an actual werewolf, he realized!

Meanwhile, everyone had gathered at the dinner table, the Doctor noticed that Jamie still hadn’t returned. Probably, still looking over the house, she reasoned. At least she hoped, anyway.

Victoria smiled at Sir Robert as she sipped her wine glass.

“So, ready for some scary stories,” She asked the Doctor. “Sir Robert, here is quite the story teller.” Victoria bragged.

The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, always love a good scary story!" She replied.

Sir Robert smiled slightly.

“Well, I take credit for it. These stories were passed down from father,” He replied looking at the Doctor. “He was quite the story teller.” Sir Robert added proudly.

“And a great friend to Albert, as well.” She smiled sadly.

The Doctor tilted her head at her.

“You miss him, don’t you?” She asked.

The queen lowered her gaze.

“I do. Every day,” She admitted. “But how can I not?” Victoria asked. She sighed heavily. “So, unfair how you have someone so special in your life just to lose them.” Victoria added solemnly.

The Doctor lowered her eyes. She knew that feeling all too well.

The queen's expression then brightened and she quickly changed the subject.

“So, Sir Robert, I believe we were going to hear a story from you.” She inquired.

Sir Robert briefly shot a glance at Father Angelo before beginning.

“Well, my father was also a polymath, a brilliant man,” He started. Sir Robert leaned closer towards the table as he continued. “Anyway, my father had been gathering evidence of alien lifeform from a crash site near the monastery.” Sir Robert explained.

The Doctor noticed the warning expression on Father Angelo's face.

Interested, the Doctor looked at him, curious.

“So, you’re saying that aliens crashed landed here?” She asked intrigued.

Sir Robert smiled faintly becoming more nervous as he spoke. Father Angelo was glaring at him.

He cleared his throat.

“Well not exactly, my father and Prince Albert discovered that these alien lifeforms were supposedly werewolves,” He replied. “Passing their lycanthropic gene from human to human.” Sir Robert added his voice becoming more and more anxious. 

Something wasn't right about his tone. The Doctor was suspicious, now. 

Suddenly, a loud growled echoed thru the dining room.

Victoria gasped.

"What on earth is that!?" She said.

The Doctor's gaze traveled from the glowing full moon towards Father Angelo who started going into a weird chant. 

The Queen frowned at him.

“Father Angelo, what are you doing?” She scolded.

The Doctor was worried. 

She then glanced at Sir Robert, accusingly. 

"Anything, you like to tell us?" The Doctor asked plainly.

Finally, Sir Robert couldn't take it and stood looking guilty.

“I’m sorry, your majesty,” He apologized. He pointed at Father Angelo. “They made me do this…they have Isobel! They said they would hurt her!” Sir Robert blurted.

Before the Doctor could say anything, another growl howled loudly startling everyone!

Her eyes widen! Oh, god, Jamie! She realized. The Doctor rushed towards Father Angelo, furiously!

“Where is he,” She yelled. “Where’s Jamie!?” The Doctor demanded glaring at him.

Father Angelo just continued his chant, ignoring her.

Queen Victoria was shocked and confused but the Doctor didn't care. She had to find Jamie!

She looked at Sir Robert.

"Where's the basement?" She demanded.

Sir Robert led them towards the basement. There was screaming and gunshots throughout the manor! It was surreal! 

They got to the basement but the door was locked! Sir Robert tried to shove it open but it was no use!

Impatient, the Doctor just moved him aside and kicked open the door with her foot! Victoria was watching, taken aback at the Doctor’s bold action.

Inside there was broken chains and people fleeing everywhere in terror, the Doctor searched the chaotic room for Jamie! She finally, spotted him helping the others and rushed towards him, pulling him to a brief embrace.

Jamie hugged her back, relieved to see her!

"Thank Rasillon, you’re alright!" She muttered into his shoulder.

She pulled away and met his eyes.

“What's going on? What happened?” She wanted to know.

Jamie quickly signed, his hands still slightly shaking.

"There this alien wolf...and he wants everything," He frantically signed. "Crown, throne, you name it!" Jamie signed.

Alien Werewolf!? She now wondered if there was a connection. The Doctor needed to know more but they to get out of there!

But before they could escape a large and angry werewolf peered over them, growling and blocking there only way out.


End file.
